Ab initio
by Lara-Kent
Summary: "It's best to have failure happen early in life. It wakes up the Phoenix bird in you so you rise from the ashes."   Anne Baxter. Chance or fate? When paths entwine is it by random choosing or does fate have a bigger role. AU CLOIS, CHIMMY, other character


_**DISLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY SMALLVILLE/DC/MARVEL/WB CHARACTERS I DON'T GET ANY PROFIT FROM THIS...There are some characters that are mine which I will name in the next chapters (don't want to give anything away hehe)**_

_**Info:Has a s8is feel all events prior to ep 3 have happened.. Lois and Clark work at the DP tess is boss etc but it goes au from there. I don't think I will have Davis as doomsday in this fic as I have other villains planned.**_

_**Pairings: Clois, Chimmy..**_

* * *

At first glance you would assume you were in the middle of an unseen work of art, the imagery, tools for a Vangough masterpiece. An ocean of maize swaying in the calm breeze, a never ending sea of golden hues, it's the image of tranquillity. The sound of chirping birds a serene addition to the striking backdrop.

Yet not all is as it first appears. The emerging pillars of grey smoke out in the back fields could at first be mistaken for the beginnings of an early morning mist. The flicker of flames camouflaged in the sea of golden rush. Unbeknownst to the owners of the land this fire was rapidly destroying their beautiful landscape.

Heat; suffocating and unfavourable. The death of many, not just man or woman but earth; it is the destruction of many countries, the weapons for extremists. Pyromania is an illness now. Was the person who caused this devastation either?

If you were to look beyond the smoke, the flames, and block out the birds, you might here the cries of a person trapped. From one extreme to the next, the desperado is a sadist?

A cry for help is lost in the echo of vastness. The killer not one for spontaneity, this was planned. This field, the car, the fire, for whatever reasons a person has to kill, this killer didn't just want to kill; they wanted to leave a message.

I can't breathe. Even from a distance and the windows rolled up the smoke is still getting in, reaching me. It's still affecting me, choking me. This shouldn't be possible. This shouldn't have happened. The irony isn't lost on me, even when death is so near, I still find something to laugh at, myself, always the joker to many. It would appear my last joke is me.

My breathing is becoming more laboured; the smoke is filling my lungs now. It won't be long and I'll be passed out. I try to find some hidden strength to remove myself from the restraints. I am trapped inside a burgeoning furnace, my death inevitable. If the smoke or the flames don't kill me first the explosion will surely finish me off. He planned it so I would die one way or the other, I wouldn't be surprised if he had a plan b to plan z.

If by some miracle I escape this, I would find myself the target of a sniper, or a bomb. That would just be my luck. There isn't anyone who could survive all that, if there is he or she is not anywhere near this small town. This field, wherever this is.

Where the hell is Smallville?

"Smallville? I'm heading out for a run; now don't be snooping through my draws whilst I'm out. You won't find that picture of you with your Elmer Fudd night light, my leverage is well hidden. Even if you had x-ray vision you'd never find it." A very brief look of sadness appears on her face, it was quickly replaced with the usual bravado.

"Lois.

A low growl emits from him, nobody infuriated him like she did. Now she had leverage over him, he would never live this down.

"Lois. You set me up! I don't even use... How did you find that... light anyway." He sighs, frustration, irritation, annoyance, you can't just feel the one negative emotion when it comes to Lois Lane, she's the whole package and it has the same affect on everyone. She brings out the best and worst of you.

"Now, now, Smallville, have I not taught you anything. If you're going to keep putting your most dearest and fearest in your chest in the loft at least put a lock on it.

Lois looks at Clark who raises an eye brow; she laughs slightly her smirk broadening.

"Well, one that I can't pick anyways."

Clark shakes his head at her; he was lost when it came to Lois. She was everything he never knew; at times he wished he didn't.

"Why would you want to look at my chest anyway?"

"I was board... It provided a challenge, plus it beats staring at that blue clad one, nothing interesting there." Clark rolls his eyes, although he hated to admit it, that kinda hurt, he was interesting... If only she knew half the truth about him she wouldn't say that. He masked his emotions, there was no way Lois was going to know she was affecting him, and it to not be annoyance.

"You couldn't do something normal people do when they need challenging?"

Lois snorts at this, Smallville was so easy to wind up, he gave her the ammunition she needed, didn't he know he was asking for it?

"What like play board games? You know playing chess by yourself is pretty lame, but you are Smallville so I guess that's the norm?"

"You know it's an invasion of privacy... Wait, I'm talking to Lois Lane she doesn't know what privacy is. The bathroom door may as well be a rotary one, the amount of times you're in and out; it doesn't matter if someone is in there. Showering... Naked."

"Ha-ha. You're never going to get over that are you? I know you live on a farm Smallville, but the Victorian era's been and gone. Stop being such a prude."

"It's not being prude when you want to shower in peace. If I walked in on you when you were showing you would call me a pervert!"

Lois bites her bottom lip; she actually would probably do that. Not like Smallville would dare enter the bathroom whilst she was in there, he wouldn't chance hurting his eyes. Lois rolls her eyes and frowns. Was she really that repulsive?

Lois shakes her head, to clear her thoughts. She was going running, right, running. She turns and heads out the door, leaving a confused looking Clark staring after her. Where was the snarky come back? What was up with her face, he didn't think he had offended her; Lois doesn't get offended, or had he? She had looked upset about something. Clark shakes his own head, who knew what Lois Lane was thinking. One thing he was sure of, it wouldn't lead to anything positive for him, and that kind of made him... sad? Again, with the negative, Clark shakes his head and makes his way into the kitchen.

"Smallville!"

Clark instantly stops what he is doing and turns towards the sound of Lois, his feet moving of their own accord, as they always do when Lois calls his name. Yet the panic that was in her voice made him move faster than before, super speeding to her Clark finds her standing at the bottom of the porch staring into his fields. This puzzles Clark until he looks where her face is set upon. His fields ablaze.

Clark's eyes widen as he moves closer towards the fields, a shiver runs up his arm, he looks down upon the soft hand resting there. His eyes meet with the concerned ones of Lois'.

"You're not going out there! What can you do, we can't do anything Smallville. Even if we both ran out there with arms full of buckets we won't be able to stop it... I'm sorry."

Lois looks at Clark with sorrow, she knew how much this farm meant to Clark, to the Kents, even she was quite fond of it, although she wouldn't tell Smallville that. Lois frowns as she sees that far away look on Clark's face which means he'd be disappearing soon. He wasn't going to go out there was he? What was going on in his head?

A coldness envelopes her body, she looks down at her empty hand, then to the empty space where Clark once were. She looks up panic rising within her, she was right. She hated being right all the time, well just this once, as her heart falls as she sees Clark sprint towards the burning fields.

"Smallville! Smallville! God dammit Clark!"

* * *

_**Sorry to leave it there but wanted to see what people thought :) please review they make my day :D many thanks for reading xxxx**_


End file.
